The Nobody heart
by FortuneandCathfernaTH
Summary: Hayner and the gang always wondered what happend to Roxas but now they just may get the answer! But can Roxas, Axel and Namine save them from the threat of orgainazation XIII long enough to give them the answers?
1. The note

"You know if Xemnes finds out about this you are going to be destroyed." Axel warned Roxas who was just leaning against the wall.

"I don't care I want to see them again then they can get the nobodies heart fragment." Roxas protested coldly as he stood up straight and began to walk away.

"Hey you and I are a team if you leave the organization then I am going with you." Axel decided making Roxas stop in his tracks.

"Axel I can't-." Roxas began to argue before Axel interrupted.

"No use arguing my friend I've made up my mind we are going to go against the organization."

Roxas looked at him sadly for a moment then sighed. He knew that once Axel made up his mind that was it.

"If you are coming along there is one person that I don't want to leave behind here." Roxas gave up as he made a portal.

"You go I'll bring Namine and the other pieces of the nobody heart to the old mansion and we can chill there." Axel promised as he placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"I'll see you there." Roxas accepted as he walked through the portal to Twilight town.

Hayner, Pence and Ollete were at the sandlot where Seifer and his gang were waiting for them.

"Hey you losers where is Roxas? Oh wait a minute that's right he ran away without telling anyone." Seifer teased laughing loudly.

Hayner tensed up from hearing this as well did Pence and Ollete.

"Shut up!" Pence yelled almost ready to punch Seifer.

"Well I guess I could be wrong he could be dead some place too." Seifer added not listening to Pence.

"We don't want to hear it!" Pence yelled.

"How would you feel if your friend disappeared?" Ollete asked as tears filled up in her eyes.

"I don't know how does it feel?" Seifer asked teasingly.

"I'll tell you how it feels… You go to bed each night wondering what truly happened…

You go through pain of wondering if you were the reason that person disappeared…

You pray each night that he will return that next day where we always meet… So don't go dicing him because no one really knows what happened."

Hayner replied coldly as he began running away with Pence and Ollete following close behind him.

Pence's eyes were now breaking into tears as were Hayner's despite the fact he was trying to push them back without much luck.

Hayner wasn't really watching where he was going and he crashed into a black cloaked figure that was about their height.

"S-sorry about that." Hayner apologized as he quickly stood up and helped the man to his feet.

"Who are-?" Hayner began before he was stopped by his hand.

Everyone starred at him completely stunned until he began to walk in between them to the sandlot then to Market street tram common.

"Is he going to that old mansion?" Pence asked as they turned and watched him turn to Market Street.

"I think so…" Ollete answered a little spooked by the man.

"We should get back to the usual spot." Hayner decided as he turned away from the sandlot and began walking to the usual spot.

Ollete and Pence hesitated for a moment then followed Hayner back to the usual spot.

Once they got there they saw a piece of paper sitting on the stove that Hayner always sat on.

Curious the three walked up to it and Hayner read it aloud.

"If you want to know what really happened to your friend Roxas come to the Old Mansion next Wednesday at six p.m. with the nobody heart."

Hayner, Pence and Ollete looked at each other unsurely for moment as one they heard the words that Hayner read.

"Should we go?" Ollete asked unsurely.

"I'm willing to bet it's just Seifer playing a trick on us." Pence thought as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe, but if it is real it may be our only chance we have of knowing the truth. I'll ask my uncle to give it to me from the museum." Hayner decided.

"We're going." Hayner promised as flash back of Roxas played in his head.

'"You and I have got to make the finals that way no matter who wins the four of us split the prize." Roxas smiled and they placed their arms together.

'"It's a promise."'


	2. Roxas?

The next day Hayner, Pence, and Ollete traveled to sunset station to try and pass some time until Wednesday.

Since they had received the note on Sunday they had about four days to kill, and decided to make an attempt to keep their minds busy since they already had the nobody heart in hand.

Hayner sat on the train and stared at the orange orb that Roxas spilt with the four of them the day of the struggle tournament.

As he looked up he noticed that Pence and Ollete had theirs out too.

Tears rolled down Hayner's cheeks while he gazed at the orb and wished that Roxas was here.

A few minutes passed and they had finally arrived downtown.

"Alright so we are here so now what do we do?" Hayner asked in attempt to keep spirits high.

"Um… well how about we get some ice-cream and go up to the hill?" Pence suggested once they got off the train.

"Hmm… sounds good to me." Hayner accepted the idea.

"I'll go get the ice cream. You guys go ahead I'll catch up." Ollete promised as she left.

"Alright don't take too long." Hayner answered as redness came to his cheeks.

Noticing his bright red cheeks, Pence instantly assumed. "Do you like Ollete?"

Hayner turned his head from embarrassment not wanting to look at him in the eye. "Uhh……… Oh, like I'd tell you!"

Hayner yelled crossly at Pence.

"You do like her!" Pence knew as a bright smile came to his face. "Wait since when?"

Hayner blushed again before he answered. "About two weeks ago…"

Pence was about to say something else until he saw Ollete coming up the hill.

"Here you go." Ollete smiled as she handed out the sea salt ice cream to her two friends.

"Thanks." Pence simply said as he sat down on the railing.

"Thank you." Hayner muttered somewhat shy.

"Your welcome." Ollete answered happily as she sat down next to Hayner.

Hayner blushed at this movement but he kept his eyes out on the view.

The three of them sat there calmly enjoying the view until Sypher and his gang walked up to them.

"Look is the loser trio." Sypher teased smiling slightly.

"What do you want jerks?!" Hayner asked his good mood ruined.

"We want you out of our spot now leave!" Sypher ordered.

Hayner and his friends looked at each other as they subconsciously decided to not fight with Sypher today.

"We were done here anyway." Ollete said as they began to leave.

This surprised Sypher and made him question for a moment but he decided to let it go.

"Man they think they own everything." Pence complained once they were out of earshot.

"I wish I could go over there and teach them a lesson." Hayner thought aloud to himself unaware that not far behind them was a dusk that was slowly following them.

"We all do but they will just shake it off." Ollete reminded Hayner as the three of them walked.

The dusk attempted to keep silent as it followed the three friends but as soon as it caught sight of the nobody heart fragment and all dusks suddenly found themselves instantly over taken by instincts.

"What the heck?" Hayner asked as he looked around at the white creatures that surrounded them.

Without warning they began to attack them greatly injuring Ollete and Pence.

Hayner attempted to hit them with his struggle bat but his attacks were useless against these strange creatures.

Before long Hayner was at least able to drive them away from Ollete and Pence but he was running out of energy and wasn't sure how long he could keep them away.

"Somebody help!" Pence yelled as the dusks turned to them again.

Hayner was out of energy he fell to his knees and cussed under his breath.

He failed Ollete.

The outcome of the three of them making it out alive was slim now they had them surrounded and Hayner was too weak to fight them off.

Suddenly out of no where two black hooded figures one of them being taller than the other appeared in standing between the three friends protecting them from front and behind.

"Hey you stupid dusks, I command you to leave these three alone!" The taller man yelled as two weapons appeared in his hands.

Suddenly everything went black in Hayner's head except for some white words.

'But we were ordered to destroy them! And to take the nobody heart!' Was what flashed in Hayner's head before the black cleared up.

Hayner tensed he looked up at Pence and Ollete from the look on their faces it was obvious they had seen the same thing.

The shorter black figure summoned two keys one of them black and one white.

"Well now we are ordering you to leave these three alone." Same cloaked figure answered them.

At that moment they began to attack them again but the two cloaked figures fought them off so that they couldn't reach Hayner, Pence, or Ollete.

"Thirteen I'll hold them off you take them and run!" The taller cloaked figure yelled at the other.

All he did was nod before he pulled Hayner to his feat and motioned for the three to follow him.

They obeyed as they followed the cloaked figure, he slashed through the strange white creatures like they were nothing.

Before long the four were surrounded again they were backed into the alley of Station plaza.

Just as Hayner, Pence and Ollete thought that this was the end of them they were pushed into the wall from the man who was protecting them and passed out.

"How long will they be out like this?" Roxas's voice echoed in Hayner's dream suddenly.

"This is their first time traveling through a nobody portal so they should wake up soon." The voice of the taller man that had appeared assured him.

"Why were they after them anyway?" Roxas voice echoed once more in Hayner's dream.

Suddenly Hayner knew that it wasn't a dream he knew that Roxas was there.

Just as Hayner began waking up he caught a glimpse of the back of Roxas's head before exhaustion forced him to fall asleep.

Once he finally got enough strength to open his eyes again he found himself lying on the floor of the usual spot with Pence a few feet away and Ollete on the couch.

'Could that have really been Roxas? Or was I just hallucinating?' Hayner asked himself as Ollete and Pence began to wake up.

"What happened?" Pence asked as he tried to get to his feet but failed in an instant.

"How did we get back here?" Ollete asked herself as she looked around the usual spot.

"Someone tell me I wasn't the only one who heard Roxas's voice in their dream." Hayner said ignoring the questions Ollete and Pence asked.

"I heard him." Pence agreed just sitting on the ground.

"So did I." Ollete said as she sat up on the sofa.

"So I wasn't hallucinating…" Hayner said before the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"Hallucinating what?" Ollete asked concerned.

"I saw the back of Roxas' head when I opened my eyes… Roxas is alive."


End file.
